


Chocolate Covered Popsicle

by zeerogue



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, M/M, does anyone even remember that picture of the Japanese Lucifer release?, it's just smut, taeminho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerogue/pseuds/zeerogue
Summary: Smut with a popsicle.





	Chocolate Covered Popsicle

“Taemin, what are you doing?” Minho  asked coming into the kitchen. It was late at night and the maknae should have been asleep. Minho  had been asleep, but a parched throat had awaken him, so he’d come to the kitchen for a glass of water.

 

Taemin turned his head around toward his hyung, a jar of chocolate syrup in left hand and an unwrapped orange swirled popsicle in the other. “I’m hungry.”

 

“For chocolate and popsicles?” Minho  asked, a brow raised. He never could understand the dancer’s weird tastes in food. Sure banana milk and steak were great, but he wondered if this new combination would end up like the noodles and honey incident.

 

The dancer just shrugged and poured a nice long line of chocolate down the frozen treat. Minho  ignored the younger boy and went to grab a glass of water. As he turned around, he noticed the little cone shaped hat that was part of the maknae’s Japanese Lucifer costume on the counter tipped on its side and rolled his eyes. Key would probably get on Taemin for leaving his stuff out. That or Taemin would undoubtedly loose it. The rapper picked up the little black hat and walked over to Taemin, plopping it on his head.

 

“Pabo, don’t leave your stuff lying around, you’re going to need that hat again, why didn’t you leave it with the cordi noonas?”

 

Slowly, Taemin pulled the popsicle out of his mouth so he could respond, a long trail of melted flavored sugar, chocolate, and saliva fallowing after it. “I forgot I was still wearing it.”

 

Minho  swallowed a large lump in his throat as he watched the dancer slide the chocolate covered popsicle back into his mouth, his full lips taking the in easily between them. Slowly, the rapper took a drink, but jumped and spluttered water when he felt a vibration in his pajama pants. He’d forgotten he had fallen asleep texting some of his Dream Team hyungs. He rolled his eyes when he saw the message was simply a ‘goodnight’.

 

Minho  was about the place his cell phone back in his pocket when he looked up at Taemin again.  His blonde hair stuck up messily around the little hat, popsicle partly melted and sticking out of his mouth at an angle and chocolate syrup running down his chin. The rapper lifted up his phone and with a couple of clicks, had snapped a picture of Taemin, one of his eyes closed in sleepiness and surprise of the sudden attack by the phone. Minho  looked at the picture and swallowed again. This was the reason he couldn’t eat bananas properly anymore, they always reminded him of Taemin.   

 

Taemin moved the popsicle out of his mouth. He licked the excess juices that slipped out with it before opening his mouth. “Hyung, why did you do that?”

 

Still holding the phone, Minho  walked behind his mate and leaned into his ear, placing the picture he had just taken in front of Taemin’s face. “Taeminnie, how can you look this sexy eating something so weird?”

 

The dancer blushed and pouted staring at the screen. “I’m going to get screwed, aren’t I?”

 

Minho  started to work away the jacket the dancer was wearing, a smirk on his face. “You know me well, Taeminnie. Come one, everyone’s asleep and we’ve been too busy to do it lately.”

 

The younger boy sighed. “Can I at least finish my popsicle.”

 

The rapper looked at the treat that had started all of this before plucking it out of Taemin’s hand. “Nope; hurry and get undressed.”

 

“Hyung~” Taemin whined, but obeyed, taking the jacket the rest of the way off to reveal his forming lean muscled chest before dropping his pajama bottoms and stepping out of them. Minho plopped the popsicle into his own mouth as he watched his dongsaeng get undressed. Surprisingly, it didn’t taste all that bad.

 

Taemin wrapped his arms around his middle and looked at the older boy impatiently. “Minho~ do something already.”

 

Gladly, Minho  stepped toward his secret-to-most lover. He pulled out the popsicle and kissed him roughly. Immediately, his donsaeng wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and kissed him back. When they broke away, Minho  stuck the popsicle into Taemin’s mouth and reached around him for the neglected chocolate syrup. He positioned Taemin’s back to the table before giving him instruction, pinning the flushing boy with a lustful glare.

 

“Make sure that popsicle doesn’t melt.”

 

Taemin nodded before a small noise escaped him as Minho  squirted out a line of syrup on his collar bone. The rapper leaned down and licked the dark sweet substance up, sucking at certain spots where there was more, causing Taemin to shiver. Minho  then moved the syrup bottle to Taemin’s chest. He placed the nozzle against one of his dongsaeng’s cute nubs and squeezed the bottle causing it to suction the tip before chocolate flowed out. Minho  moved the bottle and did the same to the other one, only squeezing it multiple times so the suction of the nozzle became a ministration that caused Taemin to moan around the popsicle in his mouth, drool started to run down.

 

Minho  slurped up the second side where more chocolate was running down, taking the sensitive, rosy, chocolate covered flesh into his mouth and sucking it mercilessly. The other nub, he played with his fingers, chocolate coating them as he pinched and pulled. By then, Taemin was breathing hard, his moans causing the popsicle to be on the threat of falling out of his mouth.

 

The rapper took his chocolate coated fingers and trailed them down the dancer’s body, leaving little fingerprints, until the grasped his hard erection. His other hand reached up and removed the popsicle from Taemin’s mouth and replaced it with a tongue filled kiss.

 

Taemin broke away first. “H-hyung, please.”

 

Minho  kissed the dancer’s cheek, leaving a chocolaty kiss mark before whispering in his ear, “Taemminie, turn around.”

 

 Obediently, Taemin did so, bracing his hands on the table and bending low over it so that his cute round globe bottom stuck out, enticing Minho  to do oh so naughty things to it. Minho  took one look at the melting popsicle in his hand before smirking.

 

“Spread your legs,” the rapper commanded and Taemin did so with a soft moan.

 

Minho  reached between the dancer’s legs with a chocolate covered hand and slipped a finger inside. Instantly, Taemin’s walls clamped around it fighting on whether to pull it in or push it out.

 

“Wow, you got super tight again,” Minho  said and added a second finger.

 

“Just hurry and…mnh…stretch me, hyung,” the maknae commanded.

 

“Giving orders to your hyung,” Minho  said in a playful chastising manner and leaned in to give a few kisses to Taemin’s back causing the boy to sigh lightly, but instantly tensed up at Minho’s next words.

 

“Shall I punish you?”

 

Minho  took the popsicle in his other hand and placed the cold melted tip at his dongsaeng’s entrance and in. The layer of melted flavored sugar water helped it slip in easily along with the chocolate syrup already coating Taemin’s insides. Taemin yelped at the contrasting feelings of the cold treat entering his warm body.

 

“Hyung, that’s cold! Why…mnh…are you doing…ah, weird things?” the boy asked through his moans as Minho  began pushing the popsicle in and out.

 

“I love you, so it’s okay, right?”

 

Taemin made a disgruntled noise, but began rocking his hips back, taking more of the popsicle inside of him. Minho  happily helped him along by moving the popsicle faster and a harder. Almost too soon for the rapper’s pleasure, an empty popsicle stick slid out. He took a minute to pout at the stick for ending his fun before tossing it to the side and gripping the dancer’s hips.

 

“I’m entering now,” Minho  said lowering his pants to the ground, his cell phone making a small clatter from inside his the pajama pocket, before positioning himself.

 

“Hurry, hyung, I’ll cum without you,” the maknae threatened and swiveled his hips a bit in impatience.

 

Minho  slowly began pushing himself inside, his eyes widening before closing as he moaned at the feel of his donsaeng’s hot, warm, and sticky insides enveloping him, grip almost deadly with how heavenly it felt.

 

“M-Move,” Taemin whimpered causing the rapper to take into consideration the other’s pain.

 

Slowly, Minho  moved out halfway and back in. Every few thrusts, he quickened his pace until he reached a smooth quick rhythm that built up enough friction to make the younger boy forget the intial pain.

 

“Hyung, faster,” the dancer pleaded softly. “Y-you’re not hitting it.”

 

Minho  lifted one of Taemin’s legs over his shoulder causing the dancer to turn slightly on the table and allowed for an easier angle straight into Taemin’s sweet spot. The maknae let out a mewl and clawed at the table as Minho  hit his spot with hard and quick thrusts, the cold in his body completely melted away only leaving a sticky drying mess that created more friction between their sensitive flesh gliding against each other.

 

The table creaked with their movements, and Minho  wondered if it would start to move. He didn’t want Taemin to fall off the floor, so he went faster, one hand coming  to Taemin’s neglected member that was steadily dripping precum onto the choclate syrup on his member.

 

“Oh, hyung…ngh. Minho hyung~!” the maknae moaned as he finally came, milky liquid spurting onto his chest, Minho’s hands, and some on the floor.   

 

Minho  let Taemin’s let down and moved his hand from Taemin’s hips to the edge of the table, thrusting even harder in the tightness of his mate causing the table to lift off the ground. A few moments later, the pool in his stomach erupted and he spilled himself into his younger lover. He waited a few seconds, still gripping the table tightly before pulling out. A long flow of semen, chocolate syrup, and popsicle juice flowed out as well, trailing down the maknae’s legs.

 

Carefully, Taemin slid to the floor on his knees, the mess flowing out of him making a small pool on the floor. He turned his head to his hyung, some choclate still around his lips and stickiness glistening on his lips. The flicked his tongue out and licked those full kissable lips before glaring softly and cutely at Minho. “You always jump me at the weirdest times.”

 

Minho  shrugged a bit guiltily. “The weirdest times are the only times, sorry Taeminnie.” He reached out and pinched one of the maknae’s cheeks.

 

Taemin pouted for a second before smiling. “It’s okay hyung, because I love you and you’re going to clean everything up.”

 

The rapper groaned and stood up. Of course, even if he could get Taemin to agree to have sex with him whenever he wanted, it was the little cutie of a dancer that was in had him wrapped around his little finger. Minho  bent down and picked up his pajama pants and took out his cell phone to make sure it hadn’t broken when he dropped it. His eyes widened slightly seeing that he’d sent something to someone.

 

“Hyung ~ help me up,” Taemin said, hand held out toward Minho  cutely and the rapper put his phone away.

 

 

**\---Taemin---**

 

Minho  sat at the computer boredly and decided to look up what some of the fans said. He randomly typed in the first name that popped into his head (which was of course Taemin) and then the first song (Lucifer, because that was what they had been working on lately). He clicked on a random site and literally fell out of the chair at the picture he saw; the one he had taken of Taemin with chocolate syrup around his lips and a popsicle in his mouth looking sexily adorable.

 

“T-Taemin!” he yelled. “Taemin, I think we have a problem.”


End file.
